1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to photographic processing, and more specifically to film development and printing according to instructions provided by the customer and information recorded on the film.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
Modern processes for converting photographic exposures on film into finished prints on paper are highly automated. Individual rolls of film contained in cartridges usually arrive at the processing facility in envelopes identifying the dealer or other customer and including instructions for processing. The film rolls are removed from the cartridges, sorted and spliced together on large reels to facilitate high-speed film development. The resulting negatives are projected onto photographic paper to enlarge the images and produce the requested number of copies. The paper is then developed and finished by cutting it into prints. The film is cut into several strips that match the customer's original film roll, and the strips are packaged with their corresponding prints for return to the customer.
The envelopes are retained throughout the process in the same order as the spliced film rolls, so the process sequence can be used for matching the envelopes with the other components of the order. The envelopes carry the dealer identification and customer name and address, and are used for returning the order to the customer. Frequently the corresponding envelope, film and prints are provided with a linking identification number, called a "splice ID," that can be used to assist the matching process in case the original sequence of any of the order components is disturbed.
Reorders of additional prints may occur sometime after first-time development and printing. The reorder film strips are not spliced into the film rolls with the first-time orders, but are handled off-line with other reorders. Reorders are typically laminated on a tow web which is transported through the printer having a specially designed reorder deck.